


Another Time and Place

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avenger Loki, Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Loki Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Good Loki, Jotun Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is Avenger mom, M/M, Minor evil Loki, Protective Thor, Steve Rogers is Avenger dad, Thor ships it, odin ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: In a fight against Doom and Loki Doom betrays the trickster god and sends him and the avengers into an alternate reality slightly different than their own





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some Frostiron fluff in my life. Don't judge me please DX

The avengers had been caught in a fight with Victor Von Doom and Loki when Victor had used some strange spell to not only target the avengers but Loki as well. The god of mischief cursed his former ally who betrayed him as they were sent through a portal and landed on the street. Loki quickly recovered and found both Widow and Hawkeye had recovered and had weapons aimed at him.

“You think your weapons can harm me? I am a god you pathetic creatures.”

The sound known well to all of them caught their attention as they finally looked around them to see the very familiar scene of the chitauri attack. The others readied their weapons while the two assassins kept their attention on Loki.

“Did we get sent back in time?” Steve asked as he threw his shield to take town one of the creatures that attempted to sneak up on them.

“Let’s regroup with ourselves and get back home then.” Clint said never taking his gaze from Loki.

Their conversation was interrupted as the Thor of the timeline they were in landed near them. He raised a brow confused before he spoke into the com he was given to communicate with his comrades.

“Brother what trickery are you playing at this time?”

Loki snapped at him knowing the thunder god would always blame him.

“Do not assume this is my doing you idiotic buffoon.”

The other Thor ignored him as he was answered on the com link.

“If this is not you attempting to distract me and win our wager than explain why I am staring at myself and you along with our shield brothers and sister?”

The avengers and Loki all stood confused as another Loki appeared in front of the other Thor with his back to them and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Brother I am in the middle of attempting to win our wager and thanks to this distracting I am behind the hawk.”

Thor turned his brother’s face to look at the group causing the god of mischief to fully turn around to look.

“Well this isn’t my doing. Brother they are us but perhaps a different universe. It would be unwise to leave them here as they may be different from our world. I’ll continue to help the others while you watch them.” The other Loki said as he turned to rejoin the fight.

“Brother they are us why must I baby sit them when they can aid us in this battle?”

Loki shot a look to the Thor that argued with him.

“I will not risk us facing another enemy attacking us. They are us but they may not be just like us. Brother listen to me so that we do not risk losing another of our shield brothers.”

Thor’s face turned grim a moment as he nodded and he gripped his weapon as he faced the strange group of avengers.

“Fight for both of us then brother.”

The other iron man turned a corner of a building with one of the chitauri leviathans close behind.

“Anthony you’ll need to move away from it for me to use my magic.” The other Loki ordered causing the other iron man to shoot high into the air to escape the radius of Loki’s magic.

Green surrounded the creature and at Loki’s command it crushed the creature sending it’s mangled form plummeting to the ground below.

“Still only counts as one brother.” Thor said causing Loki to glare at him.

“Surely you jest, that must at least count for twenty.” Loki touched his ear to the device as he added, “Hawk tell my idiot brother that counts for twenty.”

Loki’s frown and Thor’s grin showed he didn’t get the response he wanted.

“You’re both idiots. I will still win this wager.”

He vanished as Thor returned his attention to the group with the biggest grin on his face.

“You have my back once again Hawk. We shall have to celebrate your victory when this battle is over.”

Confused by the entire exchange Tony stepped forward as he lifted his face plate.

“Why is Loki helping you fight the chitauri?” He asked in disbelief.

The other Thor seemed confused as he gripped his weapon sensing his brother may have been right.

“Loki is my brother and an ally of Midgard. Why would he not help us in this fight?”

Clint finally turned away from their group’s Loki to snap at the other Thor.

“He’s the one who brought the chitauri here in the first place!”

The other Thor looked at Clint prepared to fight if need be.

“Do not speak such lies of my brother. You and I are friends but I will not tolerate any speaking poorly of Loki.”

The other iron man landed next to Thor looking at the group but without seeing his face none of them knew what he was thinking.

“Want to explain this one to me thundercat?”

The other Thor relaxed a bit with his friend nearby.

“They speak lies of Loki.”

Iron man’s attention turned to them as he lifted his gantlets ready to fight.

“You guys have two minutes to explain before I decide I’m not going to bother waiting for an answer.”

“Look we’re from the past or some other universe or something. Doom sent us here after we were in the middle of a fight. In our world Loki’s evil and he’s the one who led the chitauri to earth.”

The other Tony didn’t back down as his doppelganger spoke. After a few moments to think it over he lowered his weapons and lifted his face plate but turned his attention to Thor.

“If what they say is true we can’t trust them to run wild in our world. We need this battle finished quickly before we can handle them.”

The other Thor looked at him in disbelief ready to once again defend his brother’s honor.

“Tony I will not stand by as they speak of him as though he is a madman.”

“I know which is why you’re not going to stand here and guard them. Get Lo back here he has the power to keep them contained. Let cap know we need a change of plan now.”

The other Thor nodded taking to the air as the other Tony looked back at them his eyes lingering on Loki for only a moment before his gaze washed over the group.

“This isn’t your world so you listen to us. Step out of line and we cut you down. Am I understood?”

The group looked ready to fight when the other Loki appeared.

“You called Anthony?”

“Yeah keep them contained while we finish this battle.”

The other Loki gripped his arm to stop him.

“The battle plan I made was designed for me to be a part of it. You cannot expect me to sit this out.”

“Got cap working on a backup plan and you’re the only one I know who can handle all of us so good luck Lo.”

The other Loki growled in anger but it wasn’t the anger the avengers were use to.

“Survive this battle Anthony or I will drag you back to the living and kill you myself.”

The other Tony was laughing as he took off. A green shield formed over the avengers keeping them where they were as the other Loki sat down with his eyes closed as though he was resting.

“You think you can keep us here?” Clint said hitting the shield but it did nothing but hurt his hand.

“Brother we can aid in this fight. We won this battle in our world as well.”

The other Loki looked up at Thor and offered a small smile that Thor was familiar with from his childhood.

“I do not enjoy keeping you contained brother. Not when it’s not part of an elaborate prank. I cannot trust you as I know nothing of the world you come from.”

Tony tried to blast the shield causing the other Loki to look almost hurt by his actions.

“In our world S.H.I.E.L.D sent a missile to blow up the city. If you don’t stop it Tony nearly dies sending it through the portal.” Natasha said trying to get through to the other Loki.

This caught the god’s attention as he touched the ear piece.

“Director Fury is there a missile to be sent to our location?”

There was a moment where Loki’s gaze was unreadable before it clearly darkened with rage.

“Next time I am to be notified immediately of such stupidity.” There was another pause. “No I shall handle it. My magic is currently be used elsewhere but I can spare a moment to deal with your mistakes. You owe me though. Perhaps a bottle of Anthony’s favorite drink and I shall forgive this.”

The other Loki stood turning in the direction of where the missile was coming from. The other Steve came over taking a quick glance at the group and his double before turning his attention to the Loki he was familiar with.

“I changed the battle plan and Widow is going to close the portal.”

“Tell her to wait a moment I’m sending the chitauri a goodbye present.”

Loki used his magic to lead the missile through the portal. Once it was through the other Steve gave the order to shut it down. The portal closed and just like in their world they watched the remaining chitauri soldiers collapse. The other avengers regroup all of them looking at their doubles with interest while the avengers stared annoyed they were still being contained.

“So before we decide what to do with them can we just admit I won the bet.”

The other Loki glared at his Clint with mild annoyance.

“If I had not been taken from the fight I would have won.”

The other Clint was smiling at him as he said, “Would you like me to start playing the world’s smallest violin for you?”

The other Thor placed a hand on each of their shoulders stopping their arguing.

“We won this battle and should be thankful we are all unharmed. Regardless of the hawk winning the most kills we shall celebrate.”

Loki crossed his arms looking away from his brother.

“Next time I shall remain victorious and it will be him who cries for his failures.”

The other Clint was to busy grinning at his win until the other Widow leaned over to him not bothering to whisper.

“You know he’s going to get payback later.”

This made the archer stop smiling and saw the Loki he knew had a look of mischief matched with a equally evil grin.

“You should sleep with one eye open little hawk.”

“Lo bird brain stop trying to destroy each other. I swear you’re worse than children.”

Both the other Tony’s comrades looked at him and the man just shrugged it off looking to their unwanted guests.

“So how do we get these guys back?”

“You could first put down this shield.” Steve said tapping his knuckles against it.

“I’m going to go with no on that one.” The other Tony said before looking to his Loki. “Can’t you or the other you just open a portal to send them back?”

Both Loki’s exchanged a look before the other Loki shook his head.

“He’s magic appears to have a temporary seal on it. Probably done by whoever sent them. I’d have to double check how to perform such magic properly otherwise I risk sending them into an entirely different universe. For now I fear we’re stuck with them.”

The group looked at the avengers before the other Natasha stepped forward.

“If they’re anything like us keeping them locked up isn’t going to do any good. Maybe extend a bit of good will to avoid making enemies with ourselves?”

“They spoke badly of Loki and you wish to let them roam freely?” The other Thor asked clearly upset by the suggestion.

“It’s not really that hard to believe though that in another universe Loki went full dark side. No offense.” The other Clint said glancing at the Loki he knew.

“None taken hawk. I have done many things worthy of suspecting I could have become an enemy so as you said it’s not so farfetched.”

The other Loki released the shield allowing them to move around freely again.

“If we’re stuck baby sitting these guys does that mean our trip is canceled?” The other Clint said glancing at this world's Loki.

“Apparently. I will make it up to you though. Perhaps I could make you that bow I mentioned before. Mother is due for a visit and I can ask her to bring me the materials.”

Clint’s eyes lit up as he smiled excitedly.

“Ok this is freaking me out. How did Loki end up part of the avengers?” Tony asked staring at the group.

Clint looked at how friendly the other him and Loki seemed to be as he questioned his other self.

“How are we friends? He used his scepter to control my mind. He’s pure evil!”

The other avengers looked at them before the other Tony shook his head.

“This is going take a while to explain. Let’s go back to the tower and leave S.H.I.E.L.D to clean up this mess and we’ll report to Fury later.”

The two avengers headed back to the tower that had somehow already been named the avenger’s tower. The Loki that was said to be evil stayed with the group as he had no choice but at least two of the avengers kept a close eye on him to keep him from disappearing on them.

Once they were at the tower the local avengers made themselves comfortable while the other Tony ordered pizza for them. The other Loki disappeared for a few minutes before returning with some kind of scroll that didn’t look to be from Midgard.

“So someone want to explain how Loki ended up part of the avengers?” Steve asked glancing at the other Loki.

“I invited him.” The other Tony said like it was nothing.

The other Loki didn’t look up from what he was reading as he said calmly, “Darling I believe they will need some back story to understand.”

The avengers all shot a look to the other Tony while Loki looked at his other self.

“You cannot serious be in a relationship with this useless mortal.” Loki nearly screamed at his other self.

The other Loki finally put the scroll down and walked over to his counterpart. Pure rage swirled within his gaze as he stared down at his other self that was sitting on the couch in the the common area.

“Speak badly of my love again and not even our father will be able to stop what I will do to you.” His voice was dripping with venom as he spoke making it clear it wasn’t just a threat but a promise.

“Awe babe I love it when you defend me.”

The other Loki looked back at his Tony and offered a smile.

“If I did not defend your honor who would?”

“Everyone needs a protective fiancé like you babe.” The other Tony said with a charming grin.

“Can you two get a room or something?” The other Clint said from where he was sitting fixing his bow that had been damaged in the fight.

The other Tony shot him a look as he said in a playful tone, “Well seeing as I own this building every room is my room.”

The other avengers rolled their eyes as Loki returned to his scroll with Thor sitting down beside him looking at it as well.

“How am I engaged to a super villain?!” Tony exclaimed certain this would be enough to give him a heart attack.

The other avengers looked at him before looking to their Tony who was in the middle of drinking a smoothie.

“Well let’s see, Thor and Loki were exiled to Midgard because they messed up big time in Asgard after attacking the realm Loki was born. I met them during that time and Jane and I got to know the brothers pretty well until they went back to clear up their mess. They returned what a month later?” The other Tony asked looking his Loki.

“It was a day short of a month love.” He said not looking up from his scroll.

“Yeah so after that Thor stayed with Jane while Loki came to stay with me. He’s quite intelligent and though our worlds are different he picked up pretty quickly on how everything works and even helped upgrade my suits. Wasn’t long after we started dating and we just got engaged. Waiting for daddy dearest to have time so he can attend the wedding.”

“I am certain the Allfather will have time soon.” The other Thor said from where he sat next to Loki.

Natasha noticed Thor wasn’t speaking in his usual booming voice. She watched the two brothers of the universe they were in and was curious how so much could have changed.

“I was not exiled with Thor. Why would I be exiled with that idiot?” Loki said glaring at the other Thor.

The other Thor looked up at Loki before looking to his brother.

“Brother were we truly so close to becoming like them?”

Loki looked up from his scroll to look at them and nodded.

“I hated being in your shadow brother but we have come a long way. It has taken quite some time with effort on both ends but I believe we needn’t fear becoming like that.”

The other Thor nodded before looking back at the scroll and pointed to a part of it.

“I believe that is what you’re looking for brother.”

Loki studied it a moment before looking at him.

“I am beginning to wonder if you are smarter than you let on.”

The other Thor grinned as he stood.

“Perhaps I simply have not put my mind to it enough brother.”

The other Loki nodded gathering the scroll as he left the room to prepare.

“I’m assuming you found it?” The other Bruce asked as he came out of the kitchen with cup of tea.

“Indeed but it will take quite a bit of power and Loki has already exhausted quite a bit of power from our battle. He will need rest before he can open a portal to return them home.”

The avengers watched their counterparts from the world they were in still completely confused by what was happening.

“I still don’t understand how he and I are friends.” Clint said glancing at his other self.

“That’s pretty simple actually. He’s extremely skilled in ways even Widow and I have never seen. We sparred together on several occasions and from there we just became close friends. I swear it’s nearly impossible to pull him and Widow apart from each other once they go on about daggers and knives.”

Widow shot him a look.

“Oh like you aren’t like a teenager with a crush when you two talk about bows?”

“It’s not my fault he’s really skilled with a bow.”

The other Natahsa rolled her eyes.

“Totally sucks we can’t go on our hunting trip since we have to watch these guys.” The other Clint said finally putting away his bow.

“Aye, I had looked forward to seeing how you of Midgard handle such a task.” The other Thor said clearly disappointed.

“Loki agreed to go hunting with you?” Thor asked his counterpart in disbelief. “Loki always refused when we invited him.”

The other Thor looked at his counterpart with some sorrow within his gaze.

“If we had bothered to see what was in front of us we would have understood. Loki always felt like an outcast among our friends as he didn’t see them as his own and he was right to feel so. We always disregarded his strategies when hunting and we are quite loud which bothers him to no end. He and I have made compromises and switch between our methods now when we spend time together.”

Thor turned to Loki and already the trickster stiffened. The other Thor held up his hand drawing his counter part’s attention.

“I know what you wish to do but it will do no good. We always pushed to keep him close but it is that action that pushes him further away. We rush into everything without a single thought and though our intentions are good they are not good for him. Give him time to come around and give him space. He is our brother and he will come around.”

Thor had a look like someone just kicked a puppy but he nodded remaining silent. Loki looked between the two wondering how it was possible his brother had finally learned to listen.

“This cannot be true. You actually listen?”

The other Thor nodded.

“It took time but I have seen the error of my ways with you.”

“And what of my true heritage? Surely that has not changed in this universe.”

The other Thor looked to Tony.

“It is your story to tell friend Tony.”

The inventor looked up from his smoothie clearly to tired to have been following their conversation

“What’s going on?”

“If you need rest you should go lie down. Loki would have my head if something happened to you.”

The other Tony waved him off.

“I’m fine. Besides big blue knows I won’t die from lack of sleep.”

The other Thor looked troubled as his brother reentered the room.

“Anthony I will not let you collapse again. You remember last time you ignored your own health while I was away.”

“Well maybe I need convicting to go rest.” He said with a playful grin.

The other Loki’s appearance changed so his skin was blue and eyes a deep red as he made Tony look up at him.

“Is this enough convincing my love?”

Tony practically jumped into Loki’s arms as the god carried him from the room.

“See you all later. I’ve got a deliciously sexy blue god to sleep with.”

They watched them disappear again and the other Thor was just shaking his head.

“I fear one day I will walk out here and find them having their way with each other on the furniture.”

“I practically had to shoo them from the room a week ago because they were already at second base.” The other Bruce said shaking his head.

“What happened that I would so easily reveal that side of myself?” Loki asked barely above a whisper in disbelief that another had so eagerly clung to him while in that monstrous form.

“When you discovered your true heritage it was while with Tony. His lack of reaction to it helped you to accept your true heritage. He finds it quite attractive and when in friendly company you are more often in your Jotun form than your Aesir form.”

Loki looked at the other Thor in disbelief while the other Clint joined the conversation.

“It was actually really cool last Christmas. Tony reserved a resort where we could ski and ice skate in private. You stayed in your Jotun form the entire time and were so comfortable without layering up like the rest of us. I swear Natasha kept bugging me about needing to stop being jealous.”

The other Steve smiled remembering it.

“It was a very nice way to spend Christmas together as a family.”

“Do we still have the picture we took?” The other Thor asked as he looked around for it.

The other Natahsa retrieved it and held it out to Loki to show him. The god took it with trembling hands unable to believe that they spoke the truth. There were a few others in the picture he didn’t recognize but the frame it was in had the words ‘Avengers Family’ on it.

“Holy crap…” Clint said glancing at the picture.

“So what you guys just accepted two alien gods like they’re your brothers?” Clint asked in disbelief.

The other Steve chuckled from where he sat.

“I believe Loki and I have been described as the unofficial parents of the avengers.”

The other Thor grinned happily as he nodded in agreement.

“Loki has always had my back but the way in which he cares for all of us is very similar to that of our mother Frigga.”

“When I found out I was a monster in this world…what did Odin say? What lies did he tell me?”

The other Thor looked at Loki with a troubled look.

“He told you no lies brother. For the future of Asgard he took you knowing you were the son of our enemy’s king. He hoped one day he could use you against our enemies but he quickly grew to regret his thinking as you were but an innocent child in a war you had no place being in the middle of. Your anger against our father was justified and for many months even the mention of his name would make you scream in anger. It wasn’t until that anger nearly killed your lover that you finally attempted to mend your relationship with our father.”

Loki glanced at Tony not certain why he would ever waste his time with the mortal. The man was weak and beneath a god like him.

“Loki’s probably not going to get much rest with Tony so you guys might be stuck here a few days. Feel free to make yourself at home.” The other Clint said as he stood with Natasha to go update Fury.

“What about pizza.” The other Steve said as the two left.

“Let the two Thors eat our share.”

When pizza arrived silence overtook the group as they ate. Each of the avengers glanced between Loki and Tony as they ate curious if they needed to be concerned about a relationship forming between the two. When their dinner neared it’s end the other Bruce stood muttering something about experiments or something.

“Friend Bruce if you have time spare would you help me to prepare for my battle against Loki.”

The avengers and Loki all looked at the other Thor confused. The other Bruce ran his hand over his face as he sighed.

“Tell me again why you’re trying to beat Loki?”

“Not beat just yet as I am far from being capable to. I only need to improve so I win our wager.”

“I’m still confused why your two made that bet. I thought Loki hates your friends.” The other Steve said from where he was cleaning up the dinner mess.

“Aye that he does but he is certain I will not improve enough to win. I owe them both for the prank they pulled on me some time ago so I am seeking vengeance for the loss of my hair.”

Both the other Steve and Bruce were laughing while the other Thor frowned at them.

“It’s not funny when it happens to you my friends. Now help me prepare.”

The other Thor stood to retrieve a chess set and began setting it up as Bruce took his place to play against Thor.

“You’re playing chess?” Tony asked never expecting to see Thor from any universe play.

The other Thor nodded as he made his first move.

“As I’ve mentioned Loki and I have made compromises. This game is boring but Loki enjoys it and for every game I play against him he spars with me. At the moment I have a wager and I need to improve.”

The other Bruce made his move as the others sat watching them confused. Thor was watching his counterpart play unable to understand how he had changed so much between universes.

“So what happened that you made this bet? You mentioned your hair.” Clint said as he became interested in the different universe.

“Aye brother and friend Tony saw fit to change my shampoo without my knowledge. It was only when my  hair fell out that I knew they had teamed up for their trickery.”

The other Steve couldn’t hide his smile while he other Bruce was once again laughing.

“You screamed bloody murder for the entire weekend.” The other Bruce said as he watched his Thor’s move.

“You should have known they would get back at you.” The other Steve said.

The other Thor looked up at his Steve unable to hide his proud smile.

“It was well worth the pain I suffered when Loki returned from Malibu.”

Tony raised a brow now curious what the other god had done.

“Why was he in Malibu?”

The other Thor chuckled.

“You had one of your meetings that you forgot about. Loki questioned me on where you had gone and with your spirit’s help I found a way to pull one over on my brother. I told him you went to your Malibu home for something of importance and that you were awaiting his arrival. After you both finished trying to kill me Loki applauded me on using my head for a well planned out prank. It is not often I get one over on him.”

Loki stared at the other Thor feeling a sinking feeling of loss. This universe was far better than their own and he longed to have this brother who made an effort to spend time with him.

“So what’s your wager?” Natahsa asked the other Thor.

“If I improve in this game by the time our match is set Loki and Tony will come with me to Asgard to spend a day with my friends. Loki and Tony are enough alike that I’m certain Tony will not like my friends either. I hope to see their pranks turn to my friends as I’ve been on the receiving end of their mayhem far to long. I enjoy my brother’s pranks but they are better played on another.”

“You and Loki still play pranks on one another?” Thor asked his counterpart in disbelief.

“More often than we fight alongside each other. He is currently winning the prank wars but that is because the hawk is the next best at pranks and he refuses to help me against my brother.”

The other Steve chuckled.

“He’s smart enough to not challenge the god of mischief.”

The other Thor scowled as he made his next move.

“He is a coward and should not shy away from a challenge.”

The other Bruce made his move and stood.

“Check mate.”

The other Thor studied the board before looking to the ceiling.

“Spirit I lost faster than normal. Where did I go wrong?”

“Mr. Odinson as I’ve mentioned in the past you should not readily move your king. Think before you decide your move.” JARVIS’s voice came from around them.

“Don’t think you’re going to win your wager with Loki. What happens if you lose anyways?” The other Steve asked.

“I was certain I could improve…if I lose my hair suffers again. Friend Tony thought it would be funny for it to be colored pink.”

Now the avengers and Loki were laughing before they could stop themselves. Loki quickly recovered but already both Thors were looking at him with a fond smile on their faces.

“If you are to be staying awhile we’ll have the spare rooms prepared.” The other Steve said standing to go with Bruce.

“Spirit do you believe my brother will mind his self of the other universe being allowed access to the library?” The other Thor asked JARIVS.

“Mr. Odinson I do not believe Loki will mind.”

The other Thor was grinning as he stood leaving the chess set.

“Brother would you like to see the library?”

Loki glared at the other Thor as he snapped, “I’m not your brother.”

The other Thor looked hurt but he nodded.

“Apologizes Loki. In this universe besides friend Tony’s personal lab the library is your favorite place to spend your free time. I only thought you might enjoy seeing it.”

Loki paused debating but Clint stood refusing to let the god far from his sight.

“He’s evil in our universe so he’s not going anywhere without someone watching him.”

The other Thor gave a slight smile and for moment Loki saw that small spark of trickery that was normally within his own eyes.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible if he wishes to see the library. Friend Tony has made certain it is my brother’s sanctuary so without permission from Loki none may enter.”

Loki’s gaze widened in disbelief that anyone had been kind enough to give him something like that. The other Thor caught his gaze and offered a apologetic smile.

“I often bothered your peace in the library when we were younger in Asgard. Tony made sure I cannot do the same here.”

Loki stood making the avengers tense as he motioned for the other Thor to lead the way.

“I would like to see this so called sanctuary.”

Thor stood refusing to let his brother from his sight.

“Brother if you attempt to escape.”

“I will not. I am without my magic and this world's Thor will watch me.”

The other Thor raised a brow but silently nodded. The avengers weren’t happy with it but their Thor assured them even in this universe he was certain he would watch over Loki. JARVIS showed them to the guest rooms they’d be using and though none of them felt like they should be sleeping in the strange universe they were tired from their fight.

Loki followed the other Thor to the library and when he stepped in his gaze widened in shock. The other Tony had made the library to resemble the one on Asgard and it was filled with not only books but scrolls as well.

“Friend Tony designed it after the library in Asgard and had me bring what I could from our home. This was his gift to you for your birthday.”

Loki turned to look at the other Thor who was standing in the doorway as if afraid to step into the sanctuary.

“Thor I don’t bite.”

Thor chuckled as he stayed where he was.

“I have seen evidence that states otherwise brother.”

Loki’s face turned red and it only made the other Thor laugh more. Loki turned away to find something to fill his time. The other Thor eventually entered and found a place to lay back and rest. After reading a scroll he hadn’t seen before he glanced up at the other Thor who was softly snoring now. Loki couldn’t help the bit of mischief waiting to unfold as he quietly wandered over to the blonde god and suddenly pounced on him to frighten him. The yelp that came from the older god was worth being nearly flung across the room.

“Brother are you alright?” The other Thor asked offering his hand to help up the god of mischief.

“Worth it.” He said taking the older god’s hand.

They were both smiling as they sat at the table in the library.

“You really do try to make an effort to do things I want to in this universe.”

Thor nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

“It is not fair to always expect you to do what I like. It took friend Tony lecturing me for a month to understand I have wronged you brother.”

Loki shook his head not understanding how a mortal had done what he failed to for so long.

“And how did the small man manage that?”

“He as he puts it ‘made me walk a mile in your shoes’ it is an odd saying but fitting.” The other Thor paused before he decided to try and push a little with the Loki in front of him. “Things may have a chance to become better in your world.”

Loki scoffed at the idea.

“They cannot. Thor will never see the damage he has done and I cannot forgive the Allfather for his wrongs against me. In my world I am a villain and nothing will change that.”

“And if you were stay in this world?” The other Thor asked almost sounding hesitant.

Loki shot a look at him searching his gaze for a trick.

“You cannot be serious.”

“It is only a suggestion brother. You may be of another universe but you are still my brother. I see your pain and it hurts to know you suffer still because of my foolishness.”

Silence fell between them again as Loki returned to reading and Thor to his slumber. When morning came the other Loki still in his Jotun form walked in to see the two sleeping at the table. He noticed his counterpart had reached out for his Thor and decided to snap a picture.

He left the library behind and found the avengers in the common room with his Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Fury.

“Please tell me you’re sending them back to their own world? I can’t handle two of you.” Fury said eyeing the group from the other world.

The other Steve took one look at Loki and realized he hadn’t come for a simple chat.

“Director Fury I will deal with it. Please leave us. I need to speak with this group of avengers.” The other Loki said never letting his gaze leave the avengers that all looked ready to fight if need be.

Fury raised a brow as their Steve was trying to suppress the smile threatening to cross his lips.

“Fury I’d listen to him. He’s using his mom tone.”

Fury shook his head as he left and the other Clint and Natasha sat down looking amused by what might follow when their Steve pointed out Loki’s tone. Before the avengers could question the god of this world Loki held up his hand to silence them.

“I don’t know what happened in your world and I really don’t care. The fact is you can fix this mess if you tried.”

Thor opened his mouth to speak but Loki shot him a cold look that silenced him.

“Stop talking and think for once in your life Thor. In this world you and I are close as we were when we were children and all it takes from you is the willingness to stop talking and listen.”

The others were all ready to try and reason with the god to explain why it was a stupid idea when Loki once again silenced them.

“Let me put it into words you can understand then. You right the wrongs with the Loki in your world and you gain an ally capable of shielding and healing you while no longer having an enemy that wants to conquer or even destroy your world. Right now I’m inclined to let you all sit here at the mercy of the avengers of this world until you pull you head out of your asses.”

The other Tony walked in at the tail end of the conversation and looked at Loki.

“Morning babe. You alright.”

Loki glanced at him as he said in a oddly calm tone, “Just lecturing the children darling.”

He nodded as though that alone explained what was happening.

“So no breakfast?”

“Steve and I will prepare breakfast soon. Go finish signing those papers Pepper left you. I’d rather not have her breathing down your neck like usual.”

The other Tony turned and left leaving his Loki to finish his little talk with the avengers.

“Make an effort or I keep you all here and even if your Loki recovers his magic mine is stronger.”

The other Loki left them to sit there speechless at being lectured by the god. The other Steve walked with him to the kitchen to prepare breakfast which didn’t seem odd to those of this universe. While silence fell over the room the other Clint’s phone went off and when he looked at it he showed it to his Natasha.

“Loki why did you send Clint a picture of you sleeping while holding Thor’s hand? It’s adorable but odd.”

“It’s my counterpart from the other universe. He fell asleep in the library and I thought it was adorable.” The other Loki called from the kitchen.

The other Clint seemed to debate something as he glanced towards the kitchen.

“What makes you think I won’t send this to everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D? Nothing says best friends like embarrassing the other person.”

“And nothing says best friends like freezing the other in his sleep.” The other Loki called back bringing a smile to his friend.

“Loki yours and Dr. Banner’s help has been requested with the aftermath of the chitauri attack.” JARVIS voice rang out.

“Can it wait or are we needed now?” Loki asked not stepping out of the kitchen.

“It would appear they need you as soon as possible.”

“Alright I’ll go wake Banner and head there. Save me some breakfast Steve.” Loki ignored the avengers as he left to get Bruce.

“So Loki is just going to let us be stuck in this world just because we won’t play nice with him?” Clint asked in a icy tone as he looked to his counterpart.

“JARVIS why were only Loki and Bruce requested?” The other Clint asked ignoring his counterpart.

“The numbers of those injured are to much for the local hospitals to handle. S.H.I.E.L.D is requesting his help to avoid a large number of casualties but knows Loki’s limitations so they’re hoping Bruce can keep him from suffering as he did last time he exhausted his magic.”

“How did Loki exhaust his magic before?” Thor asked worried about his brother.

“It was our first fight as the avengers. We underestimated our opponent and weren’t use to fighting as a team yet. If not for Loki Steve and I would have died or at least been crippled .” The other Clint said sounding annoyed with himself for what happened.

Before the avengers could say anything Loki entered the room attempting to hide the fact he’d just woken up. He glanced at the room but said nothing as he wandered to the kitchen.

“Is there anything to drink?” He asked the other Steve as though it was a normal thing to ask.

“I’ve already prepared the coffee the you of our world likes. If you don’t like it I can get you something else.”

There was a moment of silence before Loki offered a sincere thank you before he entered the common room. He took a sip of the coffee and his eyes lit up as he shot a look back to the kitchen.

“What is this?”

“Extra bold coffee with Irish creamer and three sugars. Without it after a battle you’re normally a terror to deal with in the morning.”

Loki hummed as he took another sip.

“It’s good. Thank you.”

“Is no one else bothered by the fact Loki is acting tame?” Clint asked glancing at Natasha who gave a slight nod in agreement.

“If you’d rather I attempt to kill you it can be arranged.” Loki promised in a chilling tone.

“Brother are you threatening your friends?” The other Thor said as he walked in fresh from the shower and oddly dressed in normal clothing for Midgard.

“The archer is complaining of me thanking the captain for coffee.”

The other Thor shot the archer a look shaking his head.

“Please be nice while among friends Loki.”

“Very well Thor. I don’t suppose my counterpart is ready to send us back to our own world?”

“He was called away to help with the injured from the attack.” The other Natasha answered as she went to begin helping distribute breakfast among the group.

“Why did no one tell me? I can go to Asgard and request healers. Loki may end pushing himself as he did with Steve and Clint before.”

Thor span on his heels to grab his hammer and return to Asgard. The other Widow looked at the plate she was about to hand him but instead gave it to Loki who accepted it with a smile the avengers weren’t use to seeing on the god’s face.

“Should one of us go with Thor?” The other Natasha asked glancing at Clint.

“You can if you want. That place is way to shiny for my taste.”

The sound of thunder cracking outside signaled Thor already left.

“So what do you guys want to do today?” The other Natasha asked as he finished handing out breakfast.

The other Steve joined them with his own plate of food and noticed the avengers hesitate in eating. He didn’t seem to mind as he focused on his own plate.

“Is there anything else I do in this world besides stay in the library?” Loki asked a bit interested to know.

“Well you normally spar with us in the morning. If you’re not in the library and Tony’s busy with some kind of project you’ll either spend time with Clint or Bruce but occasionally you help out Pepper with Stark Industries.” Steve answered between bites.

Loki raised a brow as he looked at the other Steve as if seeking the lie in his words.

“What could I possible do at that mortal’s company?”

Steve shrugged.

“I think you just more of less help where it’s needed. Pepper seems to enjoy your help especially with Tony. Before she had to practically threaten his life to get him to sign the papers he needs to.”

“Now you just flash him those pretty eyes of yours at him and he does it without question. You are the only being alive capable of taming the great Tony Stark.” The other Clint said in a joking tone that somehow made Loki smile.

“I am not one to be underestimated in any universe. Have you spared this morning or may I see what my counterpart has missed out this morning.”

“He’s evil if you try and spar with him he’ll kill you.” Clint said once again reminding the other avengers that Loki in their universe was evil. He couldn’t understand how they weren’t understanding that.

“So hand to hand combat or would you like a weapon?” The other Steve asked ignoring Clint.

“A weapon would be preferred. I’m accustom to fighting with a staff or daggers.” Loki said also ignoring the ever growing glare from the archer.

Apparently the other Loki had a wide assortment of weapons including several extra staffs which the Clint of this world retrieved before meeting them in the training room. While Clint had offered more complaints Natasha had managed to convince him to stop bothering them. Loki suspected she wanted to see if she could see any weaknesses in his fighting style.

Steve was an impressive opponent though without his magic he was limited. The staff he was borrowing from this world’s Loki was well made and he almost wanted to ask where he had received it from. His strength was beyond that of a mortal but he wasn’t use to close combat with the super soldier and he soon found himself slammed onto his back with his weapon far from his side.

“You alright?” The other Steve asked offering a hand to help him up.

“You are quiet strong for a mortal. You’re fighting style is different than what I’m use to.” He said accepting the aid he knew would never be offered by any of his world.

“You up for a round two?” The other Clint asked looking excited to spar against the god.

“You both seem far to happy to be fighting against me.” The god said honestly curious about their odd excitement.”

“Honestly this is the closest we’ve come to having a chance to beat you. Our Loki is a lot stronger.”

Loki raised a brow looking at the other Steve.

“You managed to get me on the ground and you won’t admit you beat me?”

“Not when you’re holding back. It wouldn’t be right.”

Loki retrieved his staff and readied himself for a round two.

“Both of you come at me then and I won’t hold back.”

Loki’s appearance changed to his Jotun form which made the avengers from his world stand ready to fight. The other Steve and Clint drew their bow and shield both smiling.

“Then let’s have some fun snowflake.” The other Clint fired his arrow but Loki easily dodged but the moment the arrow shot pass him it exploded sending him flying.

He managed to dodge as the other Steve brought his fist down to hit him. He just got to his feet when the shield collided with his staff and the moment of distraction from the captain allowed the archer to get behind him. He had just enough time to form a ice barrier that stopped the archer from knocking him to the ground.

The archer’s strike was followed by a pained curse but he didn’t stop as the captain managed knock his staff away and attempt to punch him. Loki ducked out of the way and threw Steve down to the ground with him. He managed to wiggle the shield free of the super solider and put distance between him and the two avengers. He didn’t expect Steve to run straight at him but he prepared for the impact that never came. The super soldier managed to do a flip over him and while he was distracted with the man that got behind him Clint had hidden himself behind the larger man and hit him hard in the stomach. His body was stronger than a mortal’s but even he stumbled back and dropped the shield as the pain hit him.

The shield back in hand Steve flung him to the ground again and this time both he and Clint had weapons raised as he lay in pain. They were both breathing hard at the work out and Loki couldn’t help but start laughing even as his stomach protested the action.

“I have not trained with anyone in so long. This was oddly fun.” He said finally managing to stop laughing as he held his side.

“You alright?”

He nodded to Clint’s question as he stood.

“I am not weak but you pack quite the punch for a mortal. I am surprised you came up with such a fighting technique.”

“We have you to thank for it actually.” Steve said putting the shield in its place on his back.

“Mr. Rogers a message from Mr. Odinson is waiting for you.”

The other Steve looked up at the ceiling and asked for the message.

“He has returned with healers but Loki has overdone it again and will be staying with the healers.”

Both the other Steve and Clint shook their head knowing this would happen.

“And he calls Thor the idiot…” Steve sighed before thanking JARVIS.

“When Loki recovers I’ll talk to him about sending you guys back to your world. Even if he wants to make things right like they are with him it isn’t right to deny you all from going home.”

Thor looked hopeful until he glanced at his brother who was keeping his distance from them since finishing his sparring match. His brother hung close to the other Clint and he could see his brother had relaxed quite a bit staying near the other world’s group.

“You think your Loki is just going to listen to you?” Bruce asked having remained mostly quite but was eager to get home.

“Loki just wants to help you guys but he’s going about it the wrong way. He’ll listen to me.” The other Steve assured them.

It was becoming clear why the other avengers had mentioned Steve and Loki were like the unofficial parents of their group. Even Natasha was beginning to wonder if their world could have had this. They trusted each other enough to stand by each other in battle but this level of trust was something she doubted their group capable of.

It was nearing evening when the other Thor and Loki returned. The other Bruce was still helping with the injured and Loki still appeared to be weak as he entered the tower.

“Brother you are a bigger idiot than I if you push yourself so far.”

“Do not insult my intelligence you big oaf. At least my skills are more useful than yours.”

The two were fighting but even as they spoke angrily towards each other it was different than the hatred between their Loki and Thor.

“Snowflake stop being mean to thundercat.” The other Tony said as he approached his lover to help him remain standing.

“You know I dislike that nickname Anthony.” Loki said in a much softer tone.

“Yes well you can either keep letting me call you that or I leave you with big daddy Steve for a lecture about our uninvited guests.”

The other Loki looked at his lover before glancing at Steve who was standing waiting to speak with him.

“I nearly die healing those who were injured and you’re going to lecture me?”

The avengers half expected the god to try and snap the other Steve’s neck but the god’s anger was short lived as he sighed in defeat as though the other Steve's silent knowing stare was an entire conversation capable of convincing him.

“Fine let me rest for tonight and I shall send them on their way. Is their Loki staying in our world?”

The avengers shot a look to the other avengers and noticed the other Thor looking to his brother.

“You knew I made the offer for him to stay?”

The other Loki nodded.

“You are still quite predictable Thor and I know you’d want to help him. I just need to know how many I’m sending back.”

“I will go back to my own world.” Loki said surprising the avengers.

“Are you certain? You seem happier here.” The other Thor asked looking concerned for his brother from another world.

“I am…trusting your words brother. That maybe things may become better in my world. I suppose I shall have to start with the source of my hatred though.”

The other Thor nodded.

“You will need to calm your anger when facing our father. You’re screaming matches never end well with him.”

“We are the god of lies but the Allfather could always see when we were lying or giving half truths.” The other Loki said to his counterpart before he was carried off by Tony to go rest.

The other Thor distracted Loki from the suspicious gazes of the avengers by challenging him to a game of chess. The god knew nothing of the game but he allowed Thor to teach him. It was a game requiring thought and he was uncertain how this world had gotten his idiot brother to use his head.

He quickly got the hang of the game and he noticed Thor was far from capable of putting up a challenge. He kept pointing out to the thunder god he should not so easily give up his king and managed to keep the game going long enough to remain focused on something other than the fact that at least two of the avengers remained near him to keep watch.

Their game ended and Loki found himself watching some show the other Thor had grown to like. He clung to his brother much like he use to during their youth. He suspected when he returned to their own world that Odin would imprison him or execute him. Either way he wanted to enjoy what time he had left even if it was with a brother not really his.

When morning came the avengers found their Loki fast asleep with his head resting on the other Thor’s shoulder. The other Loki kept true to his word and sent them back to their world. He didn’t however mention he was coming with.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked as they landed in the middle of yet another fight.

Doom bots were everywhere and S.H.I.E.L.D agents were attempting to fight them off with the help of the local police force.

“Where the hell have you been?” Fury shouted after shooting down a doom bot.

“Long story, we’ll help first then explained.” Steve said ready to fight.

The avengers went into action leaving both Lokis to look at each other curious what they were to do.

“Would you mind unsealing my magic? I’m certain someone will end up getting killed if we don’t help.”

The other Loki gave a mischievous grin as he unsealed the magic and challenged his counterpart to a match. The two kept count of their kills and by the time the battle ended and Doom was in S.H.I.E.L.D custody the other Loki had won.

“Director Fury this Doom person possesses magical abilities similar to my own. Might I suggest you allow me to make the appropriate restraints to keep him confined?”

The other Loki found several guns pointed at him including one that Fury held. The god didn’t look surprised and simply looked to his counterpart.

“You have indeed made quite a few enemies here. I’m surprised you wanted to return to this world.”

Loki just shrugged knowing the moment Thor cleared this up he’d be taken back to Asgard.

“Someone want to explain to me why there are two Lokis?”

The other Loki sighed as he waited for someone to explain. It took longer than he thought for Steve, Natasha, and Thor to all explain what had happened. Once they were done Fury glared at the other Loki never once lowering his weapon.

“You expect me to just let him walk around freely?”

“Director if you did that I would question your position. You may personally escort me if you’d prefer but once I’ve spoken with my father I will be returning to my own world. Now I suspect Doom is close to planning his escape so if you would like my help just ask.”

They headed back to base and both Lokis were placed in separate cells until they decided what to do with them. When the avengers returned to the two gods of lies they found both in a single cell discussing something in a language they didn’t understand.

“How did you get out of your cell?” Fury demanded.

“My magical abilities are stronger than what you’re capable of containing. I have remained here as promised but I was not going to be separated from my counterpart.”

Fury looked ready to scream his head off at the god but he chose to walk away leaving Thor to take the two back to Asgard. Neither Loki appeared surprised when they were chained and gagged by the guards that greeted the princes. The guards however were uneasy about the sight of two Lokis. Even Odin’s normally unreadable mask faltered for a moment at the sight.

“Thor what is the meaning of this?” Allfather asked showing nothing in his voice.

“Father in a battle in Midgard a mage sent us to an alternate universe. In that world Loki and I were shield brothers among the avengers. He was a son you would be proud of. He has come to speak on behalf of our Loki who wishes to right the wrongs he has done.”

Odin looked at the two Lokis showing nothing within his blank mask to let them know what he was thinking.

“Let the one from the other realm speak.”

Thor removed the gag and the other Loki gave a respective bow to Odin.

“I thank you my king for a chance to speak.”

“You’re act has improved Loki. What is your true purpose here?”

“It is as Thor has stated. I wish to speak on behalf of your son Loki. I do also wish to speak to you of my world. To understand how he and I are very different yet very similar as well.”

“Do you expect me to believe you have changed so greatly in your world? That you do not deceive all who meet you? That you do not desire a throne you cannot have?”

“I do not wish for a throne. I do not believe I could ever make the choices you have my king.”

Odin’s eye narrowed and both Lokis could see the slight irritation.

“You took me as you child to try and use me against the frost giants. You are the king of Asgard and it is your job to protect this realm. For that I cannot hate you for attempting to use me. The father of my world told me this and how he grew to care for me as he did Thor. I felt such hatred for the lies I had been told all my life but in my world my anger has subsided and you and I are once again on speaking terms. I nearly lost my lover to my hatred towards you and it is a mistake I will not make again.”

Odin was silent for a long moment and the other Loki could see within his eye him consider his words.

“You should return to your own world. You have no place in the punishment that is to come to Loki.”

“You intend to sentence him to death.” The other Loki stated without fear.

“It is of no concern of yours.”

The other Loki glanced at Thor who couldn’t hide the fear in his eyes as he looked to his brother.

“You cannot believe a word I say and that’s fine Odin. My entire life I have lied and deceived many to earn this distrust.”

Loki held out his hand and to the shock of the three Mjolnir flew into his hand.

“In my world you are quite proud of me. You even entrusted me with teaching me your magic as you had much mother could not teach me. In my world an attack came to Asgard from a force led by a madman called Thanos. It will likely happen within this world as well though i cannot say when, only that he is a creature driven to bring death wherever he goes. When that day comes without the forces of myself and those of Midgard this world does not survive. I hope you reconsider the power of the allies you could have my king. That is why you took me as your son in the first place.”

The other Loki handed the hammer back to Thor before offering a apologetic smile to Loki.

“I have done all I can but regardless of how unjust his rulings may be he is still our king and our father.”

Loki opened a portal to return to his world and was shocked when Tony jumped through sending him into the ground.

“Anthony you should not so recklessly jump through a portal you know nothing about.”

“But you’ve been gone so long and you’ll miss our wedding. Odin’s already angry that you went into a different universe so close to our big day.”

The other Loki picked up Tony and flung him over his shoulder.

“Then I will personally apologize to my father. Do not do this again Anthony, you will worry me to death one of this days.”

The two vanished through the portal leaving Thor staring at his hammer that no other should be able to wield. Odin gave a heavy sigh as he glanced at his son. The god of mischief had his head bowed awaiting what he surely thought would be a death sentence.

“That mortal man is his lover?” Odin asked Thor pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yes and our shield brother. He is the one known as Tony.”

“Very well, then I will leave Loki in his care. Should he step out of line I will not hesitate to deliver him the death sentence I would have today if not for his counterpart.”

Loki looked up at his father and was still in shock as he was taken back to Midgard. He was free to possibly have the future his counterpart had. He thought of the two lovers and wondered if he would one day possess a love of one who accepted him completely. With this thought in mind he saw Tony look at him with faint interest as Thor explained he was in his care.


End file.
